This is why we cant have nice things!
by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: Stiles knows that its wrong, he knows, somewhere in the back of his mind, that falling in love with his student is only going to end one of two ways. Heartbreak, or Jail; He has his money set on both.
1. Chapter 1

There had never been a time that Stiles had questioned his life decision to become a teacher more than he did at this very moment. He was a masochist; I mean really who decides to teach Folklore and Magic History to a bunch of high school delinquents. Who on top of not caring if they were in school at all thought his subject was a bunch of shit. Not only that, but who decides, eh not enough delinquents in the beacon hills area and moves to queens New York. Masochists.  
That's who. Stiles Stilinski Grade A masochist.

"Man who the fuck cares about this shit, this is like some twilight bullshit or whatever."

Stiles took a deep breath; this was going to be a long year.

"You're right, twilight. Total load of shit." He said passing out textbooks that he doubted would be returned to him. "Vampires don't sparkle and more importantly they don't give a shit what you look like because they are going to kill you no matter what." He said shrugging. "Werewolves though, they really are that hot" he said winking at one of the girls who was staring intently at him from the second he uttered the word werewolf.

The guy scowled at him. "Alright so your homework tonight is to bring me in a paper. Just a slip of paper with the name of any supernatural creature you'd like to be."

His students groaned. "And if everyone in the class does their homework for a week I will buy you pizza. Real pizza not the shit from the cafeteria."

That got everyone's attention.

"Alright I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow" he said with a grin when the bell rang and all his students shuffled off to their next class.

Stiles laughed slightly to himself, tugging at his tie that was much too tight and settling down at his computer. God he had so many lesson plans to make complete with trying to figure out how he was going to get his kids to pay any attention to him.

"Yes dad I'm sure I want to be a teacher" "yes dad I want to teach inner city kids in New York City" "yes dad I know what I'm doing"

God if Stiles could go back in time and punch himself in the face for saying those words he might just.

"Mr. Stilinski"

His head snapped up at the sharp knocks that were delivered to his door, "yes um…" he searched his mind for the name, "uh, Derek?" he asked, the boy nodded.  
Right Derek Hale, one of his sets of twins. Him and his sister, uh, Laurie, Laura… something like that.

"I have a question about the book"

Stiles quirked an eyebrow. "we start reading it tomorrow, if you're worried about not being able to read some of the content I'll be reading most of it out loud so you don't have to worry.." he said trying to give the boy a reassuring smile. Except he was distracted by how ridiculously attractive this particular student was.

He tried to remember which class Derek was in. he was almost positive it was the senior class which had just left. Which didn't make ogling the kid any more okay, just more legal.

"I've already read it."

Stiles gaped at him, "Derek, I've only given it out today…"

Derek blushed and okay…. That shouldn't be okay. That was just; it wasn't okay for a student of his to be that attractive there should be a rule that they had to graduate before becoming miraculously attractive.

"I've read it before" Derek mumbled

Stiles couldn't stop himself from grinning, "Well then" he said gesturing to the seat beside him. "Ask away."

Stiles knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he should push the kid away. Except that he liked him, he liked talking to him. The kid was fucking smart, which was just more reason for him to tell the kid to go away. Go find someone his age to hang out with that's not on his way to becoming the biggest pedophile in the world.

Except that he didn't.

He sat there pouring over the book with Derek until the bell for the last period rang. Sharing his sandwich with Derek. Talking over the aspects of the book that didn't make sense, laughing at the sad attempt at fiction that was twilight.

Derek looked flustered when the bell rang. Gathering his things and rushing for the door franticly.

"Er, thanks" he muttered leaving Stiles feeling confused, guilty and walking to the guidance office.

"I've done something stupid." He muttered lying himself down on the beaten down couch in Lydia's office.

"Stupider than dragging me from beautiful beacon hills California to this shit hole? "she asked, pen perpetually stuck between her brightly glossed lips, "because I doubt you can get much worse than that."

Stiles groaned throwing his arm over his eyes, "somehow I seem to have managed." He mumbled into the skin of his elbow.

Lydia laughed, "it can't be that bad Stiles."

"I…" Stiles shut his mouth, he wasn't sure he was really ready to admit this yet.

"What Stiles it's not like you've gone and slept with a student or anything." Lydia joked, laughing her high pitched angelic laugh.

Stiles stayed silent.

"Oh my god Stiles you didn't!" she exclaimed lobbing a stress ball at his face.

"Whoa, calm your tits Lydia. God. No I didn't sleep with him!"

Lydia smirked, "but you wanted to."

Stiles flushed, "that… its, it's not like that."

Lydia rolled his eyes, "Stiles it is the third day of school how have you already managed to fall in love with a god damn student. You do realize how stupid this is right?"

"it's not like I meant to!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air, "it's not like I woke up this morning and went hmm I want to be a total Pedo today I think  
I'm going to meet the perfect guy oh and let's not forget to make him 18 fucking years old!" he said dramatically.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "he is at least 18 right, like you checked before making gaga eyes over him for however long you did."

Stiles blushed.

Beat red, flushed from head to toe and god damn it he was a grown man he shouldn't be blushing anymore.

"Er…"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "now I see why you came to see me"

Stiles, If possible blushed even deeper… "I, er…"

Lydia laughed, "Name"

Stiles held his breath a moment. Saying it out loud about a hypothetical student had been one thing. This was different. This was admitting that he Stiles creeper stilinski had a crush on Derek Hale. Student. Of him. His student. God he was in deep shit

"Derek, er. Derek Hale."

Lydia quirked an eyebrow.

"come on, just tell me if I'm a pedophile or a stupid huge pedophile. Should he just resign now. He should shouldn't he. He twiddled his thumbs nervously as Lydia pulled the file out of the cabinet.

"Senior" she said with a smile, scanning the rest of the pages.

She paused, "Stiles."

Stiles was too busy breathing in sighs of relief. He didn't have to resign, he probably still should because he had like no impulse control and god he was such a horrible person but he wasn't doing anything illegal and that was like, a load off his back.

"Stiles" Lydia said and he snapped his head back up. Her voice was cracked and worn thin. Like it was taking all of her effort to even speak. "Stiles I know this kid."

Stiles rolled his eyes slightly, "okay so he's been sent to the guidance office."

Lydia shook her head harshly. "Stiles… he's Peter Hale's nephew."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck" Stiles exclaimed rushing forward and wrapping his arms around Lydia's shaking frame. "God I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

She stayed silent, head cradled against his collar bone, tears leaving damp splotches in his sweater vest.

Shit.

How the hell had he not made that connection. It wasn't like Hale was the most common last name in the world. It wasn't like, Smith, or Brown or Adams or anything, there was something wrong with him.

"God, Lyds I'm so sorry." He said running his hand in comforting circles over her back. She shuddered under his touch and he felt his heart breaking.

"I thought I left him behind." She mumbled against his shirt. "I thought he was gone, I thought I would never have to see him again after we left."

Stiles took in a deep breath, "god, sweetheart I'm sorry." He said stroking her hair softly, "I'm not going to let him hurt you again." He reassured "I swear I'm never going to let him touch you."

Lydia pulled back, wiping away her tears, eyes pink and puffy, tear tracks streaked down her face. "I hate him. "She said and Stiles nodded knowingly, running a thumb over her wetted cheeks.

"I swear ill kick his ass if he comes anywhere near you" he said smiling

Lydia laughed, it was forced and it sounded a bit fake but Stiles was going to count his blessings. "Yeah all 158 pounds of you."

Stiles laughed, "I'll have you know that I can kick some major ass thank you very much." He said flexing his muscles and waggling his eyebrows.

Lydia swatted at his chest with a laugh, "come on idiot lets go home." She said grabbing her purse and leading out the door.

Stiles laid in his bed that night, fretting over how he hadn't figured it out. It was just, Derek wasn't like peter. Stiles had met peter briefly when he had picked Lydia up that night… he was. Peter was a total asshole. He was glued to his phone, he fidgeted, he insulted Lydia's outfit and in the five minutes that Stiles spent with him he already wanted to punch the man in the face.

Derek wasn't like that. He wasn't anything like peter had been apart from their apparent love of leather. Derek; Derek was smart, and oddly funny and he stared at Stiles like the words that came from his lips were the secrets of life. He joked, and laughed sarcastically and said please and thank you and was somehow shy and extroverted at the same time. Dear god he was nothing at all like peter.

Stiles brain ran rampart with thoughts late into the night, red light reflecting the time in his eyes. Midnight faded to four am faster than he expected and before he knew it he was yawning and pushing himself out of bed to get ready for school.

He shouldn't be thinking these things, he told himself on the way into school. He shouldn't be wondering what Derek looks like in the morning. Eyes heavy with sleep. He shouldn't be cataloging the color of his eyes, green but ever-changing switching between pale and emerald in a second but still retaining their beautiful sparkle, he really shouldn't.

Fuck

He was so screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles would like to pretend that he was good; he'd like to say that he didn't spend the next two months trying to pull his eyes away from Derek in class. That he didn't get distracted staring into his eyes and sometimes forget what he was saying mid-sentence. He'd like to say that when Derek appeared each day during his planning period that he didn't spend the hour arguing about anything from the merits of Supernatural's information to why he had cut his hair the previous week.

He'd like to, but he would be lying.

Each day was a new struggle to keep his eyes from Derek's smile. To not pay attention to the boy as he ran his hand through his hair. To not call on him more than everyone else even though he absorbed the information like a sponge. To resist staring at him as his eyes poured over the pages of his book, alight with interest.

It obviously wasn't going very well.

"Mr. Stilinski," Derek said sliding into the classroom. Stiles was never sure why he left to begin with, he didn't go to lunch and didn't have a last period. He was almost positive that it would be easier to just stay in his seat. Then again people might wonder why he was staying late every day when he obviously didn't have detention.

"You know Derek, I think it might be appropriate for you to call me Stiles now," he said smiling and pulling out the seat beside him. "Not in class though" he added as a last minute afterthought.

"Er, Stiles then" Derek said, scrunching his face like the word didn't taste right in his mouth.

"Alright Derek under what pretenses have you come today" Stiles asked with a smirk, because by now they very well knew that Derek was well informed on anything class related he could ask Stiles. Actually Derek could probably teach the class if he wanted to.

Derek smiled when Stiles handed half of his sandwich to him. It was part of the routine, Derek would ask a question, Stiles would answer and they would talk about anything and everything under the sky. Meanwhile they would share Stiles' sandwich and Derek would usually leave with a new book to read. Stiles was scared to admit how much he looked forward to this part of his day.

"Harry potter" Derek said settling down in the seat beside Stiles and taking a large bite out of the sandwich.

Stiles quirked an eyebrow, "what is it? The werewolf, thing, or the ability to shift at will into another creature because I have a book on that somewhere." Stiles said through a mouth of egg salad, standing up to scan his book shelf. "Oh there it is" he said "anamegi and their forms," he said dropping the book on the desk beside Derek.

"No it's…" he pulled out the small book, "I'm not sure how Fred and George had the map for all those years and didn't wonder why Ron was sleeping with a guy named peter every night."

Stiles snorted in a way that he was sure was the most unattractive thing in the world. "Oh god, I never even thought of that." He pondered a moment running scenarios trough in his head. "Maybe they were respecting his sexual preference"

Derek frowned, "I don't think anyone would have been that supportive."

Stiles shrugged, "not sure. My dad was pretty cool, so was my step brother."

Shit.

Probably wasn't the best thing to say, not that Stiles wasn't "out" per say. He was. To his family and friends, and some coworkers. He just had a tendency to not flaunt the fact that he was gay to his students.

Derek scowled.

Stiles hated when Derek scowled. You know how there are people who's faces are made for smiling, not frowning. Derek had one of those and he had just gone and made it all scowly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Forget that I said that. That wasn't okay for me to say." Stiles stammered shuffling his papers around in an attempt to gain some sense of control back.

"It's not…." Derek paused taking a breath and twiddling his thumbs. "My dad just, wasn't that supportive" he said frowning.

Stiles could almost swear he could hear his heart shatter. That was just… sometimes Stiles forgot how lucky he had gotten with his dad. How most people don't have fathers who just smile and tell him he had known since he was four when he said he wanted to marry Aladdin and ride on the tiger. He forgot that for most people… this was a real issue. And Derek was living through it right now. Shit.

"Derek" he said rolling his chair a little closer, "do you, would you like to talk about it?"

Derek shook his head uncomfortably. "No, I live with my uncle" he said with a smile so fake Stiles just wanted to cry, "my uncle and his wife, its okay now."

So that wasn't peter, because peter wasn't married. At least not that Stiles knew of.

He laid his hand reassuringly on Derek's shoulder. "I'm here, if you need to talk. And Miss. Martin too. I swear she is the smartest person in the entire world. She regularly makes me want to crawl into a hole and weep over her superior perfection" he said an awkward smile tracing his way over his features.

He took a breath before pulling out a pen and a stick note. "I know it's not much but this is my phone number and if there's an issue or you just need someone to talk to. You can call me, or text me or whatever you need to do." He said handing it to him and smiling.

Derek always looked panicked when the bell rang, like his perception of reality had changed completely. His face hardened, and he frowned and quickly made his way to the door.

Today was no different apart from the fact that Derek stuck his head back in the door for a moment after he left. "Mr.… uh, Stiles." He said and Stiles could have sworn he was blushing, "thanks."

And then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles want stupid, he knew that giving his phone number to one of his students was a bad idea. That apparently hadn't stopped him. He also knew that if Derek texted him with anything that wasn't relevant to class or his out of class issues that he should ignore him.

He didn't.

From Derek  
supernatural is on

To Derek  
what channel?

From Derek  
CW

To Derek  
I love this episode

From Derek  
me too, even though dean dies all the time

To Derek  
is your homework finished?

From Derek  
how do you go from friend to teacher so quick?

From Derek  
but yes, it is.

To Derek  
good. Wouldn't want to fail you.

From Derek  
funny. I know more than you sometimes.

To Derek  
you put me to shame you do

From Derek  
like anyone could do that.

Stiles stopped replying at times like these. Whenever the flirty undertones took over the conversation and filled him with guilt. Derek was still a student as much as he might want otherwise. He opted out of answering, at least for a few hours.

"You're going to get fired." Lydia said plopping down beside him with a piece of pie and a smirk.

"There's nothing illegal about texting."

"If you're smiling that much I might beg to differ." she replied waving her fork at him. "Child pornography Stiles. Very illegal."

Stiles snorted, "unless talking about Jensen Ackles cheekbones became porn without my knowledge, I am partaking in no such thing." he replies dipping his finger into the whipped cream atop her pie and licking it off with a devilish smile.

"How long have you been texting him?" Lydia asked shooing his hand away when he went for another bite.

"Uh... Two months"

Lydia shot him a glare. "You are hooked Stiles." she frowned. "Just be careful, you know what hale men are like."

Stiles knew he shouldn't but he got defensive. "Derek... Lydia Derek's not like that. He isn't going to hurt me; I'm the one being a pedophile here."

"Peter didn't seem like the type to tie you up and rape you either Stiles but he did. I'm just telling you to be careful."

"I will be." Stiles replied picking up his phone as it buzzed.

From Derek  
I just wanted to say thanks

To Derek  
for what?

From Derek  
Everything you've done, just wanted you to know I appreciate it.

Stiles smiled.

To Derek  
that's what I'm here for.

From Derek  
I'm sorry

Stiles' heart dropped to his stomach. This was all starting to sound wrong, to sound eerily familiar to the messages he had sent Lydia when everything started going to shit. His fiancé had dumped him, his dad had gotten sick, Scott had left him for Allison again and Stiles, he was low. Derek's words were beginning to sound like his suicide note.

"LYDIA HELP ME!" He exclaimed grabbing his coat. "I need Derek hale's address right now!" Lydia walked back into the room,

"Stiles if you go to that boys. House you'll be fired"

Stiles flailed his hands trying to work his way into his shoes.

"Lydia Annabethe Martin Derek is going to kill himself if you don't give me the god damn street address right now so help me god"

Lydia's face dropped, " oh god of course yeah. "She said rushing to her computer to pull up the student files. "1888 sycamore lane he lives with..." Lydia pauses,  
face contorting in pain. "oh my god Stiles he lives with Kate and Peter Hale."


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles would have liked time to freak out about the fact that one of his students was living with a psychopathic rapist, but he was more distracted by trying not to crash his car. And maybe a little bit by the fact that he had to stop Derek from hurting himself. He could deal with peter hale later, and oh believe me he would be dealing with peter hale later.

He didn't exactly obey the traffic laws but that was okay because if he did Derek might be dead before he got there. And he did get there. Eight minutes after getting in his car his fist was connecting harshly with the door. "I swear if you don't open this door I will break it down."

The door swung open just as stiles started to scan the yard for something to break it down with.

"Mr. Stilinski?"

"Laura, hi. Where's Derek? Stiles was twitchy, he couldn't stay still. He felt hot, and cold all at the same time and that wasn't even including the overwhelming feeling he had where his head wanted to explode and his stomach wanted to empty itself.

"Um, in his room I think. I'm not sure I just got home"

Stiles pushed past her, "which room?" he asked

"I'm not sure you can..." Laura started looking offended.

"Laura, he's in trouble now tell me what room"

Laura pointed her finger at the room down the hall and stiles rushed towards it flinging the door open easily.

Shit.

"Derek, Derek can you hear me?"

He was passed out on the floor, a bottle of vodka in one hand and a vial of pills in the other. "LAURA CALL AN AMBULANCE" stiles yelled shaking Derek slightly.

"Derek come on, wake up." He demanded pressing hard into his chest, shit; he had no idea what to do here. He could hear Laura talking to the ambulance outside the room but his attention couldn't be farther from her.

He ran through a mental list of things Lydia had told him, but this, he wasn't sure this was on there. He took a deep breath, sliding his sleeve up and shoving two fingers deep into Derek's throat. It couldn't kill him if it wasn't in his stomach. At least that was the theory.

Derek heaved the contents of his stomach all over the floor, barely conscious.

Everything went in a blur after that. Laura accompanied Derek to the hospital, stiles followed close behind. He sat in the waiting room until two am before he could even think enough to check his phone. To tell Lydia what was happening, except he didn't know what was happening. Not until Laura showed up anyway.

"He's okay. I mean he's not okay, far from okay but he's alive and he'll be okay" she said sitting down beside him in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

He didn't think he even tried to hide the relief on his face. He had never been so worried in his entire life. His heart had almost failed at the site of Derek there, spread out on the floor, breath no longer rising. Stiles… he didn't know what he would do if Derek wasn't there every day. He knew it wasn't right, but god he had fallen in love with the boy.

"That's... that's good." He said nodding, "did he, uh, did they say why he …"

Laura frowned, "no, he's not speaking to anyone."

She twiddled her thumbs for a while. Stiles had a million questions but he didn't think it was the right time to ask any of them. Not that Laura would even know.

"How did you know?" she asked "I didn't… I wasn't even sure anything was wrong. He seemed happy, all the time and I just… I don't know how I didn't notice he was this upset."

Stiles shook his head, "I didn't know either." He said reassuringly resting his hand on her shoulder, "not until he sent me a message. He," he was choking back tears at this point because how could he explain this without telling her that he had been in the same place not even a year before. Without letting her know that he spent every waking moment thinking about, texting, or talking to Derek and not even he had noticed.

"He said he wanted to thank me, for everything I've done. And that he's sorry." He said bowing his head, "it's the same thing I said to Miss. Martin last spring when I tried to kill myself."

Laura's head snapped up she stared at him intently before nodding. "He won't ever stop talking about you, you know?" she said, "it's always Mr. Stilinski this, Mr. Stilinski that. Before today I thought it was just hero worship or something. And earlier when you just walked in the house I thought hmm, maybe they're fucking or something." She shrugged, "but you love him… don't you?"

Stiles didn't know what to say, he wasn't going to lie to her. Not now, but he couldn't… he couldn't tell her.

"It's okay, if you do I mean. I think he loves you too." She said smiling, "I'm gonna go tell him you're here. Maybe he'll want to see you."

Stiles wasn't really sure about Laura Hale, she seemed like a conundrum. A wonderful person who has been through so much shit in her life she just doesn't know what to do anymore she reminded him a little of Derek. Which wasn't entirely surprising given they were siblings.

But the grin she wore when she came back to get him, well it was nothing like Derek's. It wasn't forced like Derek's had been it was just… pained. Like underneath the happiness she was obviously feeling there was so much pain that it couldn't help but shine trough.

She led him to the room.

There was nothing in the world that could have prepared him for seeing Derek like this. Pale, sick, stuck to so many wires and tubes stiles almost turned around and walked right back but he didn't.

"hi." He said coming to sit in the chair beside Derek's bed.

"Hi" Derek rasped back, frown etched on his face. "You didn't have to come."

Stiles frowned, "they did tell you what happened right? If I hadn't shown up when I did you would be dead." He replied reaching out to hold Derek's hand lightly.

Derek shied away.

"Maybe that would have been better. Maybe she was right, god I can't do anything right. What kind of idiot can't even kill himself?"

Stiles' eyes widened, "Derek who are you talking about…?" he settled his hands in his lap to resist the temptation to hold Derek's own in his. "What made you do this?"

Derek frowned, "I can't tell you" he replied.

"Why not?" stiles asked, "Derek this is important, I need to be able to help you I need to make sure this never happens again."

Derek's eyes were filled with pain, and tears and his voice lodged in his throat when he tried to speak.

"I can't tell you because she'll kill Laura if I do."


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles did not punch Peter Hale in the face; you could ask any one of the doctors or nurses that were on shift at the time that Peter had told Derek he was being "dramatic" and to "stop being such a little shit". Stiles honestly had nothing to do with the black eye, and broken nose that Peter was sporting when they left, at least that was his story anyway.

"I do not ever, want to see your face again." He had hissed, fist making contact for the first time. "I'm not sure how this is your fault, but I have no doubt in my mind that it is."

Peter had smirked at him; the god damn smug bastard had the audacity to smirk at him. "I think you'll find that he is my nephew."

"I think you'll find that he is eighteen years old." Stiles replied, digging his nails into his skin to refrain from laying another punch on the man.

"Sure as hell doesn't act like it, little shit." Peter probably had more to say but Stiles never found out because the crack of his nose was too distracting.

"I'd like you to leave now, and if you don't I'm sure I can find more body parts to injure." He almost growled. "Go home, don't come back,"

Peter turned to leave, "oh, and scumbag. Leave Laura here."

Derek had let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding which startled stiles. "Shit, I'm sorry… I didn't mean you to see that… I just got angry and… I'm sorry." He muttered putting space between him and Derek.

He hadn't asked Derek for his opinion on this, he really should have but he didn't. He didn't ask if he wanted to leave his family's house, if he would mind him decking his uncle in the face… he just saw the way Derek flinched away when Peter raised his hand only slightly and something inside him snapped.

"You didn't have to do that" Derek said after a while.

Stiles nodded, "I know, and I shouldn't have." He said hanging his head, "but I'm not sure I could have stopped myself if I tried."

They didn't talk for a while; Stiles opened his mouth occasionally trying to figure out what to say but closed it shortly after when he couldn't make a decision.

"Do you like living with him?" Stiles asked, mostly because as much as he wanted to swoop in and rescue Derek, he had to accept that maybe, Peter wasn't the problem… maybe he wasn't being any better by controlling the boy's life and decisions for him.

"No"

Stiles had never been as relieved to hear those words.

"I… I have a friend, he has an empty room and I and Lydia have one in our apartment." Stiles said fidgeting, "if you'd like to, I can send someone over to get your stuff today."

Derek sat silently for a minute, "you want me to move in with you?"

Stiles sighed, yes… yes he did but he knew he couldn't. He wanted Derek in the next room over if not in the bed right beside him. He wanted to be able to watch over him, to make sure he's okay; he isn't going to hurt himself again. He wanted to make sure he was safe every second of every day. But he couldn't.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." He said never taking his eyes off the tiled floors. "I'd like you to move in with Isaac, and Laura to stay in our guest room. At least until the end of the year."

Derek frowned, "why can't I just live on my own?"

Stiles heart back flipped, "you can, if you really want to but after this I'm not sure you want to be alone. Isaac, he's a really nice guy. He's a guidance counselor at another school so if you need to talk to someone who isn't an idiot, he's there and he lives five minutes from my apartment."

"Why can't I just live with you?" Derek asked and Stiles frowned.

"It's just… that's just not a good idea right now." He said taking a breath. "But I'll give you a key; you can come over whenever alright?"

Derek nodded, "did you talk to Laura?"

"She's talking to Lydia right now; do you want me to send her in?"

"Yeah"

Stiles nodded turning to leave and grab Laura.

He watched through the glass as Laura reached out to hold her twin's hand, as he spoke and a look of terror graced her features. He watched until he figured the moment was too private, something between siblings he shouldn't have been watching to begin with.

"You're doing a good thing." Lydia said sitting down beside him.

Stiles nodded, "I'm going to get fired." He replied, "And I'm not even sure that I care to be honest."

Lydia laughed, "I'm sure you would get fired, if you didn't have a roommate who was a guidance counselor and under the recommendation you took in a student."

Stiles sighed, "That's not the part I'm worried about."

They stayed silent until Laura emerged minutes later, tears streaked down her beautiful face. "He wants to see you again." She said sitting down beside Lydia.

Stiles took a deep breath; he just wanted everything to be okay.

"Hey."

Derek stared at him, not speaking for a while and Stiles just stood there. Not wanting to disturb whatever was happening.

"I'm not ready to tell you what happened yet." Derek said after a while, "I told Laura, but me… I can't tell you yet."

Stiles nodded, "you don't have to."

They sat in silence for a while longer, Stiles migrating to the chair beside Derek's bed. Hand's hovering near the bed-rail, not daring to try to hold his hand again. He tried to convince himself that this was normal, that he would have done it for any of his students.

But the thing was he wouldn't. He would have rushed to their aid for sure, he would have probably have gone as far as to barge into their rooms and stick their fingers down their throats. Maybe even gone with them to the hospital. But sitting here for what was going on 17 hours with no sleep. Punching their guardian in the face, offering them a home, trying to hold their hand in reassurance.

Stiles would have never let him do those things. He wouldn't have let himself risk his career. But Derek was different. Stiles felt pathetic to say that it might be worth his career to help this kid. To keep him out of trouble, to keep him from whatever daemons were haunting him.

He knew this was stupid, he knew that falling for his student could only end in one of two ways, heartbreak or jail… and stiles, he as leaning towards both.


End file.
